


Work Up a Sweat

by Joths_Dump



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Sort Of, slight muscle worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to get fucked by your work-out buddy.My second fic for #bottomitriweekend!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Raphael Kirsten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	Work Up a Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> A condom is used in this fic, hopefully right.

Raphael stands outside Dimitri’s home, in a nice button-up shirt and pair of blue jeans. He worries that he is to underdressed or to overdressed. But the peculiar situation made that hard to figure out.

Memories of the morning buzz around his head. An otherwise average workout session, punctuated with making out. Dimitri hanging his weight from Raphael’s body, begging for more.

“Dimitri, I…” Raphael pants, “My sister could show up at any time.”

“Oh r-right. Perhaps if you are free later today… you could come to my place? We could finish this there.”

Which is why Raphael is here now. He isn’t sure what to call this. A date? Should he have brought flowers?

Dimitri finally opens the door. He is wearing a muscle shirt and a pair of sweats. ‘Shoot I’m overdressed!’ Raphael worries to himself.

“Raphael you’re here!” Dimitri has a huge grin on his face.

“Hey Dimitri!” Raphael smiles back. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” Wait, was it alright to say that?

Dimitri chuckles softly, easing Raphael’s concern. “Perhaps I have. Umm…” he averts his eyes from Raphael. “Ah… I shouldn’t leave you waiting out here. Please come in.”

The two of them walk in to the living room, and stand around quietly and awkwardly.

Raphael broke the silence, “I’m not sure what to do now?” He follows with an embarrassed chuckle. “I’m not even sure what to call this. Is it a date? Should I have brought flowers?”

Dimitri sheepishly looks down at his feet and scratches his cheek. “Perhaps I have made this awkward.” He clears his throat and lifts his head back up. “Forgive me if I have overstepped a boundary in our relationship. It’s just… For quite some time now, I have harbored a burning hunger for you.”

Raphael flushes red. “Haha, I’m still a bit surprised! But it’s nice! And I think that after this morning, I’m hungry too. Oh, in a sexy way! I don’t mean in the usual way!”

“Yes, yes! Come follow me…”

-

In short order, Raphael finds himself in Dimitri’s bedroom, both of them undressing. He can’t help but admire Dimitri’s body. He eyes him from the head to toe; his long golden hair, his lean and firm waist. And his underappreciated thighs that while not outwardly voluminous were dense enough with muscle he could easily crush a watermelon between them. Raphael couldn’t figure decide which part he would worship first. But before he can Dimitri pounces on him.

Dimitri nips and licks at Raphael’s lips. He squeezes Raph’s meaty ass cheeks. He pinches and pulls his nipples and bounces his pecs. All the while their dicks grind against one another’s skin. Raphael produces a low and guttural groan from deep in his chest. This was his first taste of pleasure like this and he wanted _more._

Raphael, on instinct, hugs Dimitri tight and kisses him deeply. He slowly lifts the smaller man of the ground and moves to the bed. He swings his partner down on the mattress and Dimitri gasps in shock.

Raph realizes what he has done and sputters out, “Dimitri are you…!”

“HAHAHAHA!” Dimitri’s bellow cuts him off. He reaches up and grasps Raphael by the back of his head and pulls him down, smashing their lips together. When they separate to breath, Dimitri teases him, “You know I can take a beating. And I would be disappointed if a big guy like you didn’t leave me a little sore.”

“O-okay,” Raphael squeaks.

“Come now I want to feel you inside me.”

Raphael grins with more confidence, “Happily.” He sits up straight and looks between Dimitri’s ass cheeks. A black circle overlaps where his hole should be; a toy? Raph gently grasps at the object, and tugs it out. It comes loose easily and with a clean pop, the tear drop shaped rubber plug is glistening with lube.

Dimitri sighs, “I was desperately waiting for you…” He taps at a pillow behind him with his left hand. “I brought something for you too, should you want it. I myself, am more than prepared.” Raphael takes heed and reaches his hand under the pillow. He pulls out a still wrapped condom. How thoughtful. Raph bites the corner of the package and tears it open. Once it’s on, he lines himself up with Dimitri’s hole. He takes a deep breath… and pushes in.

Raph exhales with an almost laugh. “Finally,” Dimitri purrs in delight. “Heh, don’t keep me-EEEP!” Raphael cuts off Dimitri’s teasing with a harsh thrust. “Goddess…” Raph grabs Dimitri’s forearms, pinning them down perpendicular to the rest of his body. Dimitri grins, but Raphael does not see. As if in a trance, his eyes are shut tight and he continues to thrust into Dimitri, the speed of his thrusts increases exponentially.

Further, faster, harder, his bores his way into Dimitri. The bed itself shakes in tune with the force of Raphael’s motions. The frame creaks and squeals under the stress. Raphael huffs and Dimitri laughs and hiccups. _It’s ecstasy._

But Dimitri yearns for more than just cock. He gather’s the dwindling strength in his legs, and wraps them around Raphael’s waist. His heels hammer into his back, and Raphael’s loses his grip on Dimitri’s arms. Dimitri breaks his arms free and reaches around his partner’s shoulders in neck. Raph follows through and takes his partner’s lips into his own. With his now free arms he embraces Dimitri in another spine crushing hug.

Filled and surrounded by Raphael, Dimitri’s mind dissolves in a haze of pleasure. His legs are gelatin. His guts are crushed. His bedframe is making a death-wail. Yet none of that concerns him now.

What does concern him is the second pressure inside him. It’s not from Raphael’s massive cock stretching his insides to hell and back. It’s being generated from his own body.

“ _Fuck!”_ Dimitri blasphemes. He’s reaching his climax. “Raph- Raphael,” he gasps for breath. Raphael gives him room to breathe, but he is still compelled by his high. “I’ve got to… You need to come first…” Dimitri mumbles.

Raphael laughs through his panting. Astonishingly, his thrusting gets stronger. He pulls his cock back to the head and thrusts back in balls deep. Then again, and again, and again.

“Fuck, fuck Raphael…” Dimitri moans. He’s helpless, oh so wonderfully helpless against Raphael’s hunger. He gives in, and his cum fires out like a bullet smearing against both of the men’s abdomens.

Raphael growls and thrusts once more, twice more, thrice more, even five and six times more. For the seventh and final thrust, he pulls back slowly, and _slams back in at breakneck speed._ Dimitri cries out and Raphael gasps as he finally comes.

Raphael lies on top of Dimitri for half a minute. When he comes down from his high, he blinks his eyes open, and gazes down on the mess he has made of Dimitri. “Hey, are you okay?”

Dimitri bites his lip and squeaks out an almost inaudible, “Mmhmm.”

“Good, good…” Raphael pants. He kisses Dimitri gently on the lips. He carefully pulls out his softening cock. When it’s out he can see a layer of white between the condom and his cock. Somehow the rubber managed to hold up.

“Thank you, Raphael…” Dimitri mutters. “ _You are absolutely divine.”_

“Haha, I was thinking the same thing! Umm… if your bed breaks, I’ll help you get a new one.”

“A small cost for heaven.”

They both chuckle. Raphael gazes a Dimitri warmly and affectionately. He watches sweat-drops gliding down his body. He sees a few pooling together at his clavicle, and wipes them off with a kiss.

“Oh, hehe.”

Raphael smiles back at him and looks down at Dimitri’s chest again. He eyes, Dimitri’s pecs in nipples. He hadn’t given them any attention before… He lowers his head down to Dimitri left nipple. Dimitri silently watches him in confusion. Raphael takes the nipple into his mouth and Dimitri squeals.

Raphael bites and licks and Dimitri bites back a howl. When he moves to other side, Dimitri grabs Raphael by the sides of the head and repeats, “Cooldown, cooldown!”

Raphael immediately pulls back and apologizes, “Sorry, sorry. Are you hurt?”

“N-no! I like that… I’m just not ready to have my erogenous zone played with while I’m still caught in a refractory period!”

“Oops, I guess I got ahead of myself. I just wanted to make sure you were satisfied.”

“Ha, your quite eager to please aren’t you. Well then, when we recover, you may continue. But only if you want to.”

Raphael flashes a big goofy and welcoming grin. “Hell yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually stopped myself from adding in any sort of character exploration.   
> God I've wanted Dimitri to get his ass destroyed by Raphael for a good while now... maybe this will inspire others?
> 
> I am trying to finish one more fic before the event ends, hopefully I can pull it off!


End file.
